


A Little Release

by MTT_Gwen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Choking, DFAB reader, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vibrating Tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTT_Gwen/pseuds/MTT_Gwen
Summary: You were elated to work with Mettaton, but he worked you too hard. You both need a little release.





	A Little Release

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm still trying to get the hang of writing porn. I'm asexual and I'm not great at writing this stuff, but here is the second Mettaton/reader porn fic I have written. 
> 
> There are no gendered pronouns but the reader has a vagina.

Days on end it was nothing but practice, practice, and more practice. Mettaton was directing and starring in a new play and you managed to snatch the role opposite him. You always dreamed of working with Mettaton. He was talented, exciting, and sexy as hell. However, you loathed how hard he worked you on set. 

He was deeply dedicated to his work. Everything had to be perfection for him. Even after the rest of the cast and crew left he kept you behind to work. You didn’t mind having to redo the kissing scenes a few times, but the endless singing and dancing made you tired.

“Let me rest!” You snapped one day. Mettaton’s intense gaze softened into a more sensual one. A smirk spread on his face. 

“Come to my office,” he said softly. Crap… You followed Mettaton out of the auditorium and down the hall. The whole place was vacant. Mettaton held the door open for you and closed it after you both were inside. Mettaton sat on his desk and pushed out a chair with his leg instructing you to sit down. You did. 

“Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“Do you think I’m attractive?” Mettaton cut you off.

“Well, duh,” you responded without a second thought. “Everyone does.”

“But not everyone is you, darling,” he chuckled. “I think we both need a little… release.”

HOLY FUCK

“Do you mean that in a-”

“I want to fuck you, darling,” he cut you off again. “Are you interested?”

“Yes.”

“Fantastic.” Mettaton laid back on his desk. “I must warn you, I can be just a little much.”

You stood from your seat and climbed on top of Mettaton. “I’m up for anything.” You took off your shirt and leaned down to greet Mettaton’s lips with your own. After a few seconds of gentle kissing Mettaton bit down on your bottom lip. 

You heard him chuckle. He reached a single gloved hand into your hair and pulled hard enough to yank your head back. It didn’t hurt to much. Mettaton studied you for a moment before flipping you so he was on top. He pinned you down. 

“Do let me know if I go too far, dear. I want to make sure you are comfortable too.” Mettaton said. You nodded. 

Mettaton moved his mouth to your neck and bit. A small whimper left your mouth. It felt great to have Mettaton so close to you. He slowly kissed his way down your body and slid off your pants and underwear. 

Seconds later his tongue was on your clit. It started vibrating. A gasp left your mouth. You reached a hand down and tangled your fingers in his hair. 

“Mettaton,” you moaned. He moved his mouth and bit your inner thigh. Geez this dude was into biting. Mettaton stripped off his pants revealing his silver legs and his dick. He was already hard. 

Mettaton licked his way up your torso and to your mouth. Without hesitation he thrusted his cock into you. You gasped in his mouth. He began moving his hips rhythmically. Slowly at first then he sped up. He moaned into your mouth then his face away. He made eye contact and a wicked grin cracked on his face. 

He place one hand next to you on the desk to steady himself. The other hand wrapped ever so gently around your throat. 

“I’m almost there Mettaton,” you whimpered. 

He pumped his hips faster and tightened his grip around your throat. He was quite choking you, but he easily could if he wanted to. You were a mess of moans.

“Come for me, my dear,” Mettaton panted tightening the grip on your throat more. 

Pleasure hit you and you screamed out “Mettaton” as you climaxed. Mettaton’s voice glitched on the last few thrusts. You couldn’t understand what he said, but it was obvious he finished too. 

“Are you good darling?” Mettaton asked. Still laying on top of you. He removed his hand from your throat.

“Yeah, I’m very good.” You laughed. Mettaton pulled himself off you and put his pants back on. He helped you to your feet and handed you your clothes. 

“Well, get dressed. I want to run the closing song one more time,” He said. 

Son of a bitch.


End file.
